pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Exploud
Vs. Exploud is the first episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 12/12/2016. Story In Silver Town, a large group of people are helping to set up an outdoor stage, setting up bleachers and getting portable screens to display scores. Ian, Brendan and Max are helping out, Beldum floating alongside them. Lillian: You know, Brendan, I appreciate you helping out with all this. Brendan: It’s no problem at all, Lillian! Anything for one of my favorite contest MCs! Lillian: Aw! Why aren’t you sweet! Max: Why do we need to make an outdoor field, anyway? I assumed that this town had a contest stadium if the contest was being held here. Lillian: It does. However, we’ve suffered a major blackout due to the damage to the Kanto Power Plant not too far from here. The town’s generators are being used to keep the Pokémon Center up and running, and we don’t have enough to light our big arena. So, we’re making due. Brendan and Max tense up in fright, looking at each other, knowing exactly what happened. Ian is unfazed by the remark, as he keeps working. Brendan: (Whispering to Max) Maybe we should’ve been more careful in that battle. End Scene The next day, the outdoor bleachers are filled with spectators, as Brendan stands on stage with a handful of other coordinators. Lillian has a portable microphone with its own battery to it, as well as speakers plugged into their only available generator. Lillian: And welcome, to the Silver Town conference! Apologies for the setting, as we’ve been experiencing technical difficulties the last few days. But I am pleased to announce that we will be proceeding as scheduled! Now, if we can have all of our trainers proceed to the waiting area! Voice: Wait! A business salesman runs up to the stage, panting heavily. Jeremy: I’m sorry I’m late! I had to finish up at the office before making it! I’m not too late, am I? Lillian: Uh, no. I think you’re good. You can still compete, that’s fine! Jeremy: Oh, good! I’ve been hoping to do this since it was announced the contest would be here at home! Lillian: Alright, then! Now that we have all of our competitors, let us get this show on the road! As always, we have our judges Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy! Max and Ian watch Jeremy join the other coordinators, perplexed. Max: That guy? An adult? He doesn’t look like he’s a strong trainer. Ian stares at him, instead looking out to the side. Ian gets up, walking off. Max: Ian? (Sighs) What’s he doing now? Several coordinators perform, as Vileplume uses Petal Dance, Farfetch’d uses Swords Dance, a Marill uses Water Sport, as a Butterfree uses Stun Spore. Brendan walks onto the stage, waving to the crowd. Brendan: Morning, everyone! I’d like to introduce you all to, Spinda! Brendan throws the Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spin! Brendan: Now, let us begin, with a Feint Attack Psybeam! Spinda spins, disappearing with Feint Attack. A Psybeam without a source is fired, shooting into the sky. This occurs several times, when Spinda reappears, in a bowing pose. Brendan: Water Pulse! Then again! Spinda forms a water sphere, firing it into the air, it stretching out. Spinda disappears, as it continuously fires Psybeam, cutting through the Water Pulse. The Water Pulse lowers down, revealing the holes form the face of Spinda in the water. The crowd laughs at this, as Spinda lands on Brendan’s arm, them both taking a bow. Lillian: And, what a show from Brendan! Now, our last performance of the day, it is our friend Jeremy! The sound of an electric guitar sounds, everyone looking confused. Jeremy, now in black leather wielding an electric guitar, blasts on stage, with a Chatot on his shoulder. Jeremy strums a cord, the sound echoing through the field. Jeremy: Alright! Are you all ready to rock and roll?! Chatot: Rawck! Rock and roll! The crowd goes wild, as Ian stands near an entrance way. He pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Chatot. Pokédex: Chatot, the Music Note Pokémon. It can learn and speak human words. If they gather, they all learn the same saying. Jeremy: Alright, Chatot, let’s give them a C chord with Chatter! Chatot: Rawck! C chord with Chatter! Chatot flies onto the field, holding its wings out as if holding a guitar. Jeremy plays his guitar, playing “Crazy Train.” Chatot mimics his movements with his wings, pretending to play the guitar. Jeremy stops playing, the sound of the electric guitar still echoing. Everyone looks around, as Chatot continues to play, its voice mimicking the electric guitar. The crowd’s screams go from impressed to absolutely amazed by the performance. Lillian: Oh, my! Jeremy used Chatot’s Chatter attack to copy the sounds of an electric guitar! It is virtually flawless and indistinguishable! Jeremy: Now, use Round! Chatot: (Singing) Ahhhh, ahhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhh! Chatot releases several multi-colored sound waves, echoing and building. The bass guitar vibrates through the electric guitar, as do various percussion instruments echo. Mandy: Of all the irresponsible things! Mandy, Jeremy’s wife, storms towards the entrance of the stage, followed by her son, Nicolas. Ian then steps out into the path, intercepting them. Mandy: Who are you?! Out of my way! Ian: Not if you’re going to interrupt his performance. Mandy: That is my husband! Doing a juvenile act like this! He’s embarrassing himself! Ian: Quite the contrary. He’s doing quite well. Mandy: Get out of my way! Ian: No. The crowd is rocking out to Chatot’s performance, as it makes the final strum, it reverberating through the area. The crowd goes wild, as Chatot flies onto Jeremy’s shoulders. Jeremy: Thank you, Silver Town! Chatot: Rawck! Thank you! Thank you! Lillian: And that ends our appeal round! We shall have the results for the battle round in a few moments! End Scene Brendan’s Numel slams into Machop with Flame Charge, as Jeremy’s Exploud defeats an Exeggutor. Numel defeats a Breloom with Flame Burst, as Exploud takes out a Venusaur with Hyper Voice. Mandy and Ian remain in place, continuously staring each other down. Nicolas, however, is watching the contest. Nicolas: Hey, mom! Dad’s doing awesome out there! That Exploud of his is actually battling! I always thought it was lazy! Lillian: And now, we make it to the final matchup, between Brendan and our hometown favorite Jeremy! Brendan and Jeremy stand on opposite sides of the field, Brendan giving an exasperated sigh. Brendan: Why does it have to be an Exploud? My dad’s Exploud was always such a pain. Jeremy: What’s wrong, kid? Afraid you can’t handle my strength?! Brendan: You wish, old timer! There’s going to be one winner of this contest, and that’s me! Lillian: And, begin! Brendan: Numel, don’t fail me now! Jeremy: Exploud, rock and roll! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Numel: Numel! Exploud: Exploud! Brendan: Alright, Numel! Let’s start off with Amnesia! Jeremy: Exploud, Astonish! Exploud lets out a short sound burst, hitting Numel, causing him to flinch. Numel doesn’t use Amnesia, as Brendan’s points drop. Brendan: No way! Jeremy: (Strumming guitar) Now go for a Thunder Fang! Exploud charges forward, as its jaws spark with electric energy. Large electric fangs form around its mouth, as Exploud bites down into Numel, electrocuting it. Numel smirks taking no damage from the attack. Jeremy’s points drop. Jeremy: Not cool, bro! Brendan: Guess you forgot Numel’s Ground typing, bro! Now Numel, finish up that Amnesia, and then go for Magnitude! Jeremy: Shoot up, then use Shadow Ball! Exploud leaps into the air, firing a Shadow Ball at Numel. Numel’s body glows purple from Amnesia, as he takes the attack. Exploud lands, as Numel stomps the ground with Magnitude, shaking the area. Both trainers lose points, though Jeremy’s drop more. Jeremy: So what, slow is the new fast?! Max: Nice job, Brendan! Using Numel’s natural tendencies to your advantage! Nicolas: Come on, dad! Show them what you’re made of! Mandy: Nicolas! Nicolas: What? Dad can win, I know he can! Ian: He has the strength to. Mandy: Oh, don’t you take that tone with me! Brendan: Now, let’s set them ablaze with Flame Burst! Jeremy: Alright. Time to pull out the stops. Exploud, use Boomburst! Brendan: Boomburst?! Exploud’s mouth glows light blue, as it fires powerful white sound waves from its mouth, the resonating sound causing many audience members to hold their ears. Numel holds his ground, beginning to skid back on the ground, as he forms an orange-yellow fireball by his mouth. However, the Boomburst breaks it, snuffing out the fire completely. Brendan’s points take a significant drop. Jeremy: Good luck beating that! Boomburst is one of the strongest attacks there is! And it fits our rock and roll persona! Exploud: Exp! Brendan: Numel, use Flame Charge! Numel stomps the ground repeatedly, as he takes off running, body lit aflame. Exploud fires Boomburst, as Numel runs around the concentrated attack, striking Exploud. Jeremy’s points drop. Jeremy: Not bad! But can you dodge it again? Exploud, diss out the pain with Boomburst! Brendan: We have to outmatch it, Numel! Faster than the speed of sound! Use Flame Charge to dodge! Numel uses Flame Charge, dodging each shot of Boomburst. Upon hitting the dirt field, the Boomburst shoots up a dust cloud, causing Numel to become a blur as he moves through the stage. Lillian: Folks, I haven’t seen this before! A Numel, considered a ditzy and slow Pokémon, to be fast enough to dodge that Boomburst and cause everyone difficulty in tracking it! Jeremy’s points drop drastically, as Jeremy scowls at the development. Jeremy: No way around it. Astonish, then Boomburst! Brendan: Show off your Flame Burst! Numel forms Flame Burst, firing it this time. Exploud fires Astonish, the sound burst deflecting Flame Burst to the side. It explodes, hitting Exploud in the mouth with tiny embers, irritating it and stopping its next attack. Jeremy: Exploud, no! Brendan: And, Flame Charge! Numel charges at Exploud with Flame Charge, as the timer goes off. Numel stops his attack, looking over. Numel: Nu? Lillian: The time is up! Now, the winner of the Silver Town Contest, They look at the scores, seeing Brendan’s score being higher. Lillian: Is Brendan! Brendan: Whoo! Yes! We did it, Numel! Numel: Numel, nu! Brendan runs onto the field, hugging Numel. Jeremy walks over and pets Exploud. Jeremy: That was some mighty fine rock and roll, Exploud. Exploud grumbles disappointedly, as Mandy and Nicolas approach him. Jeremy: Honey?! How, how long have you been there? Mandy: Oh, long enough. Nicolas: Dad, that last battle was awesome! How come you never told me you were that good? Jeremy: Well, I never thought I was. I just wanted to relive some of the glory days. Nicolas: Can you show me how to battle like that? Jeremy: Uh, sure! If I find time off from work, that is. Mr. Contesta awards Brendan the Ribbon, as he, Spinda and Numel accept it. Brendan: There we go! The Silver Ribbon is mine! Max: Nice work, Brendan! Ian returns, Max pouting at him angrily. Max: And where were you this whole time? Ian: Making sure the battle would occur. Main Events * Brendan wins the Silver Town contest. Characters * Brendan * Jeremy * Ian * Max * Lillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Mandy * Nicolas * coordinators Pokémon * Spinda (Brendan's) * Numel (Brendan's) * Chatot (Jeremy's) * Exploud (Jeremy's) * Beldum (Ian's) * Vileplume * Farfetch'd * Marill * Butterfree * Machop * Exeggutor * Breloom * Venusaur Trivia * This episode was based off the anime episode Weekend Warrior. * Jeremy's team was retrofitted with a team specializing in sound, to fit his rock 'n roll theme. * The coordinator that used Butterfree and Venusaur is a reference to Jeremy's team in the anime. ** Jeremy was originally going to keep his anime party, and the episode name was to be "Vs. Frenzy Plant." Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Contests